


Immortality

by I_call_you_her



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gets emotional, If you only read one work by me, Kidnapped, Magic, Might want some tissues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sex, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_call_you_her/pseuds/I_call_you_her
Summary: You should have just stayed home that day. None of this would have happened. They would have never kidnapped you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update as soon as possible. If you have any questions just ask!

The bright stadium lights illuminated around the football field helping you to see what was going on. You watched as men in padded uniforms tackled each other and ran with an oval shaped ball. You really weren't interested in sports but, your best friend Chae dragged you out of the comfort of your dorm. She said she was trying to help you get more social, but currently all you were doing was sitting by yourself drinking a can of Coke. Your breath floated above your head like a cloud of smoke because it was so cold out. You shivered and pulled your hood over your head. You were planning on leaving soon because it was really cold and being in the comfort of your home sounded better. You glanced out onto the field and saw a strange black figure standing in the middle looking at you. It kind of looked like a man but, you were to far away to tell. You were about to ask someone about it but then the figure disappeared.  
“ Freaky,” you mumbled.  
You stood up to leave but Chae saw you and ran over.  
“ And where do you think you are going?” She asked.  
“ I am going home Chae; it's late and cold. I need to go”  
“ You can't go ( y/n) you just got here and I want you to find a boyfriend; you have been cooped up in our dorm all summer and haven't done a thing won't you just stay? Please, for me.”  
You rolled your eyes and sat back down.  
“Fine, but when the game is over I am leaving. None of this after party shit you always go to”  
“Whatever you say,” she said as she sat down next to you.  
The game was really boring and you ended up getting up every ten minutes to fake go to the bathroom or go get food. When the game finally finished you were relieved to say the least.  
“Are you sure there is no way I can persuade you into staying longer,” Chae pleaded.  
“Goodnight Chae,” you said as you made your way out of the stadium.  
You shivered as you walked to your car. Tiny raindrops started to fall from the sky, slowly turning into chunks of hail.  
“Damnit I should have just stayed home.” You unlocked your car and zoomed off back to your dorm. The fact that huge softball sized hail balls were falling from the sky was just another reason why you should have just stayed home. You were about 5 minutes away from your dorm when you saw a black figure standing in the middle of the road. You were going pretty fast since you wanted to get home, but that was probably the dumbest choice you could’ve made. For one, it was hailing and you could barely see and, you are pretty sure that you just ran over a man.  
Your head ended up smashing into your steering wheel so fast that you were pretty sure you had a major concussion. You stepped out of your car holding your head in pain.  
“Um hello?” You called out into the road.  
“I am sorry for hitting you,” you chuckled.

_God_ _that was a stupid. What were you thinking._

“Wait that didn’t come out right, are you alright?” You said as you walked over to the figure laying in the road. You reached out to touch the figure.  
“Hello are you alive?”  
You took your phone out and dialed the police. You stood there waiting for the police to pick up.  
“ hello, what is your emergency?" A female on the other end said.  
“ um yeah I uh…I hit a person with my car I need an ambulance,” you said as you turned around to look at the figure in the road, but the figure was gone.  
“Can you give me the location,” the woman said. You didn’t bother to answer and hung up.  
“What in the actual fuck,” you said. You glanced around to see if the figure had gone anywhere, but it had vanished.  
“Whatever,” you said as you got back into your now dented car. You shut the the door and put your keys into the ignition. You heard heavy breathing from your backseat and positioned your rear view mirror to see what it was. As soon as you did that though you immediately regretted it, for what you saw was the dark figure you hit. You looked into its eyes. His dark orbs burned holes into your face. Before you knew it the man lunged forward and stuck a cloth up to your face making you lose you conscious .

 

~~~~~~

You woke up in a dark room. The only thing you saw was the bed you were laying in because of the small lamp beside your head. You rose from the bed feeling your way around the room to hopefully find a light switch. Eventually your hand found something that was not a light switch but was still something that could help you in your current situation. It was another man. You could tell it was man for you had accidentally touched his thick muscled arms.  
Like it was planned the lights flickered on to reveal the man you had just touched. The man smirked at your hand and you quickly removed it from him. The man in front of you was probably the most beautiful human being you had ever seen. As if he knew what you were thinking he winked at you. He held out his hand for you to take it.  
“Kim seokjin,” he said  
“That’s nice, but I really don’t care what your name is. I just want to know what I am doing here.”  
“Oh (y/n) you will see soon enough,” the man said to you as he ran his hand down your cheek. You flinched at his touch and backed into the bed. Jin rose from the chair he was in and walked over to you.  
“Oh (y/n) you have no idea how long we have waited for you. You don’t know how long I have yearned to taste you.”  
“Stay away from me,” you said trying to push away the fast approaching man.” Jin pushed you down onto the bed crawling on top of you straddling you. He placed his nose into the crook of you neck inhaling sharply.  
“But you smell so good (y/n), I just need one taste.” Before he could do anything though a deep voice bellowed throughout the house calling for Jin. Jin then got off of you and picked you up off of the bed like a sack of potatoes.  
“Put me down,” you screeched at the man. Jin paid no attention though and took you out of the room you were just and into a grand living room. Although you were were still upside down and mostly all you could see was Jin's back side you could still tell that the room you entered was far from regular. Jin threw you onto the nearest sofa with little to no effort of being gentle. You looked around the room taking in the elegant golden accents on the walls and the sleek white marble beneath your feet. You stopped analyzing the room wondering where Jin had gone. Glancing around the room you saw a pair of grey eyes hiding in the nearest hallway it was dark and all you could see was his stormy orbs.  
“Hello, why am I here? Can’t you just let me go,” you pleaded. As you looked back at his orbs he was still staring at you. You were about to speak more when the eyes disappeared. You got off of the sofa and started to wander around the room you were in. You ran your hand along the oak bookshelf touching every book in it with your finger tips. Paintings of inanimate objects were placed everywhere. You stared at one painting that stood out to you. There was a huge orb of energy painted on it. Around the orb there was 7 smaller orbs encircling it. Every orb was a different color but they were all the same shape. You stared at the colors taking in how they reminded you of the rainbow. You reached out to touch the largest black orb on the painting just to see how it would feel, though before you could a deep voice spoke.  
“I wouldn't touch that darling.” you jumped as he spoke.  
“Sorry ,” you muttered turning around to look at the man speaking. His light peach hair was styled showing off his forehead and his beautiful dark orbs.  
“There is nothing to be sorry for dear, you don't know what that painting is just yet,” the man said as he inched closer to you.  
“Why am I here? Why would you kidnap me out of all of those beautiful girls on the campus?”  
“Oh (y/n) you are so special and you don't even know it. It's so adorable,” he said as he scrunched his face up.  
“What are you talking about and how do you know my name?”  
“Sit down and we will explain it all.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really want to leave.

“Boys you can come out now,” the man said yelling to nobody. Out of nowhere, six men showed up all over the room. You jumped at their sudden appearance and started to back away to the couch you were just sitting at.  
“Where did you all come from?” You stuttered.  
“Aw, she is so cute. She doesn’t even know what we are,” a man with cotton candy pink hair said.  
“Jimin shut up you are scaring her,” Jin said.  
“Says the one that almost fed on her not even ten minutes ago,” Jimin scoffed glaring at Jin.  
“Both of you shut up we need to tell her why she is here,” the man from before said. He must be in charge of this whole thing.  
“(Y/n) do you know what you are?” A deep-voiced man with metallic hair asked.  
“Of course she knows Taehyung, she is almost twenty-three,” a man with mint green hair stated. _W_ _hat are they talking about. I am just a normal woman. God Chae  I am never going out with you again_. You hadn’t noticed that all eyes in the room had been set on you as they waited patiently for you to answer their question.  
“I am just a regular woman.” All the men in the room chuckled at what you said, except for the peach haired one. He just looked at you as if he was thinking, squinting his eyes to get a better look at you.  
“(Y/n) you really don’t know?” The peach haired man said sympathetically.  
“I really don’t know what you guys are talking about.”  
“How do you not know. Didn’t your parents ever tell you?” Jin said. You frowned.  
“My parents died when I was five,” you muttered.  
“Sorry,” Jin whispered. The room went quiet until Taehyung cleared his throat.  
“We are Warlocks,” Taehyung said. Your eyes went the size of saucers as you took in what he had just said.  
“We were supposed to prepare her before we told her what we are. What happens if now she thinks she is going crazy because we just told her we are Warlocks,” a man with chestnut hair yelled at Taehyung.  
“I am sorry Jungkook but I am tired of keeping this stupid secret of ours from people who deserve to know.”  
“(Y/n) I apologize for their behavior they are the youngest,” a man with pumpkin orange hair stared.  
“Hey, we heard that Hoseok!” Both Jungkook and Taehyung whipped their heads away from their fight to look at Hoseok. You rubbed your eyes out of tiredness and looked at your watch. You saw that it was nearing 1 am. The boys must have noticed your tiredness for they all looked at each other in confusion.  
“Guys you must have forgotten that normal humans need to sleep every day,” the peach haired man said.  
“We should probably take you to bed then,” Jimin said. You yawned in response. You had forgotten how late it was and just how much sleep you had gotten last night. You were slowly drifting off into dreamland before Jin picked you up off of the couch. You jumped as his large hands held your petite body. He carried you out of the living room bridal style. You had really stopped caring about him carrying you and started drifting back into dreamland. Before you knew it you were dropped off into a bed with a large comforter snug around your body. You heard Jin whisper something to you before kissing your forehead. You were too sleepy to care though.

 

               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“(Y/n) you are so beautiful,” Jungkook whispered into your neck before capturing your lips with his. Your eyes grew wide as you realized what was happening. Jungkook took his hand and slipped it under your shirt to grasp your breast. You whimpered at the sudden feeling. Jungkook saw this as a good time for him to slip his tongue into your mouth. You were so caught up in the moment you almost forgot where you were. It didn't take long for you to try and push Jungkook off of you. You grabbed at his large black T-shirt to try and push him away but it was no use. You started screaming for help but all Jungkook was doing was slowly undressing you. He pulled your jeans down along with your lacy black panties. You started kicking at him but Jungkook just held your legs down with his large body.

                        ~~~~~~~~~~  
You woke up with sweat all over your body. Your clothes stick to you like glue. You peeled your eyes open and looked around your room. It was still pitch black out and 4 AM according to the digital clock on the table next to you. _Thank God it was all just a dream. It felt so real !_ You needed to get out of this house and forget about all this bullshit warlock stuff. You tore the covers off of your body and found your way to the bedroom door. You clenched the doorknob and swung the door open. Your bare feet hit the cold wooden floor as you tiptoed to where the exit of the house was. Your only light source was the lights in the living room on your left. You wandered around the house looking for the exit but couldn't find it. It felt like almost twenty minutes until you found the doors to the outside world. You turned your head both ways to make sure the coast was clear for you to leave. Every move you made toward the doors felt like you were walking on nails for you didn't want to be caught. You finally approached the doors and wrapped your hands around the ice-cold doorknob. You exhaled before twisting the knobs.  
“Think it was really going to be that easy,” the man with mint colored hair grumbled at you. He had been in a big wheely chair that was faced the opposite way of you when you attempted to try and escape. He chuckled before approaching at a fast pace.  
“You belong to us now. Why don't I just take you back to your room and I won't tell Namjoon about this little incident? _Namjoon must be the tall guy with peach hair._ The mint haired man grabbed your wrist pulling you in the direction of the room you were just sleeping.  
“No stop. Let me go. I don't want to go back in there,” you yelled at him as you tried to release yourself from his grasp.  
“Don't make this hard (y/n) I don't want to have to get Namjoon.” you started to cry as he spoke.  
“Please just let me go. I won't tell anybody that you guys took me. Just please, let me go,” you cried out. The man scowled at you before picking you up not so gently and slinging him over his shoulders. You cried more at his sudden action.

Soon the man found the room you were sleeping in and threw you onto the wooden floor of the room. He looked at you for a while before slamming the door shut and locking it.

You just sat there on the ground though. Balling your eyes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys see a grammar mistake please tell me because I write really fast and sometimes I forget to add things like commas.
> 
> Thanks for reading:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try and guess who the Gotens are *wink* *wink*

“Dammit Namjoon why do we need to keep her here? Don't you see that she hates it.” the mint haired man said.  
“Yoongi calm down,” Namjoon said.  
“I'm not going to fucking calm down. Did you ever think of what would happen to her if we kidnapped her? Didn't you think she had a life. Or maybe you thought she was just waiting for some group of a thousand year old warlocks to kidnap her and use her to their advantage. Hmm Namjoon. DID YOU FUCKING THINK OF THAT,” Yoongi yelled out as he slammed his hands on a the large table that they were sitting at.  
“Don't you think I thought of that,” Namjoon said lowering his head. “I had no choice. Bang Si Hyuk is making me. He said that she could help us if Goten tries to attack us again.”  
“How do you know she is the real deal? How do you know!” Yoongi said as he raised his voice again.  
“Yoongi stop yelling. I can smell it on her, I can smell her gift. The only thing is, is that she doesn't even know what she is yet so we are going to have to teach her. I am thankful we found her before Goten did. They might be able to kill us if they have her,” Namjoon said pointing to your room.  
“Namjoon that is impossible you alone are stronger then three of the Gotens combined.”  
“That is true but I have reason to believe (y/n) is stronger then both of our clans combined.”  
“But we haven't seen someone like that for over five centuries,” Yoongi said.  
“That is because there kind went extinct, or so everyone thought.”  
“Namjoon are you telling me (y/n) is a witch.”  
“Yoongi that is exactly what I am saying.”

After you had finished crying you crawled into your bed and tried to fall back asleep, but after just laying in your bed for 20 minutes not feeling tired at all you decided to just get up. You got out of bed and walked over to open the door. You pulled on the handle of the door, but you had forgotten that the man had locked you in here   
“No please I don't want to be in here please open the door,” you cried out as you banged your fists on the door. Almost like magic you heard the lock on the other side unlatch itself.  
“What the fuck is happening here?”  
You opened the door and stepped out. Your fuzzy socks slid against the wooden floors of the hallway as you made your way to the kitchen. You heard Namjoon talking to the man that threw you into your room as you neared the kitchen. You peeked your head in and listened in.  
“You really think (y/n) is a witch,” the shorter man said  
“Yes Yoongi I do. Now what did you do to that poor girl that made her cry for such a long time?”  
“I didn't do anything, she just wants to leave,” Yoongi said.   
“Do you smell that?” Namjoon asked.  
“Yeah I do now that you pointed it out,” Yoongi said “what is it? It smells so good almost like vanilla mixed with peaches.” Namjoon smirked.  
“What you are smelling is (y/n).” At what he said you took a big whiff of your shirt. I don't know what they are smelling but it is definitely not me.  
“She must be close, you don't think she will escape again will you?” Namjoon said.  
“She can't be close I locked her in her room and her room is on the other side of the house.” Almost like your body wanted you to get into trouble you suddenly sneezed.  
“(y/n)? Where are you. I won't hurt you,” Namjoon called out into the hallway. You turned the opposite way and started to dart off, but Namjoon appeared right in front of you.  
“Don’t worry I won’t hurt you, unless you try and run,” he said. You stiffened and your heart started to beat as fast as possible.  
“Namjoon you are scaring her, can’t you hear how fast her heart is going?” Yoongi said now behind you.  
“Both of you stay away from me!” You yelled. You ran past Namjoon trying to find your way back to your room. As soon as you thought you out ran them though Namjoon appeared in front of you.  
“That was a mistake,” he said. Before you could do anything Yoongi came up behind you and stuck a white cloth up to your face. You lost consciousness before you knew it. 

You woke up to Namjoons and Seokjin's whispers. You took in your surroundings, you were in what looked like some kind of cellar or basement. You also noticed that your hands and feet had been restrained by a rope and you sat in a wooden chair. You were guessing the men in front of you didn’t realize you were already awake for they were still talking quietly.  
“Namjoon I think we should just untie her and go back upstairs. There is no reason why we should be doing this,” Seokjin said glancing over to you noticing that you were already awake. He held sympathy in his dark eyes.  
“Oh good you are awake,” Namjoon announced clasping his hands together. You groaned in response noticing that you had a terrible headache.   
“We are just trying to talk to you , so if you stay conscious and listening we will have no problems. If you don’t do this though… “ Namjoon glanced at a table with many different devices that could harm you. You started to breath heavily feeling on the brink of crying again.   
“But that won’t happen,” Seokjin said looking at you reassuringly.   
“I really didn’t think it would come to this, but you left me no choice (y/n),” Namjoon said. At this you couldn’t hold back your tears anymore and they started to pour from your eyes.  
“Now, now there is no need for that. Stop crying darling,” Namjoon said inching closer. You couldn’t stop crying though, you didn’t have it in you. Some might call that your weakness, but this whole scenario just reminded you of your parents. Therefore the tears kept falling.  
“Stop! I don’t want to have to hurt you (y/n), but I will if I have to,” Namjoon yelled at you. You didn’t care what he said though, you kept crying.  
“Namjoon don’t,” Seokjin said as Namjoon grabbed a hammer from the table.  
“If you can’t handle seeing her get hurt go back upstairs. All I want her to do is listen and she won’t do that simple task, so I guess I will have to make her listen.”  
“This may hurt a little,” Namjoon said approaching you with the hammer. Your cry’s kept getting worse the closer he came. Namjoon took the hammer and swung it full force at your hand. You screamed in pain and forced yourself to look at Namjoon. He didn’t look fazed at all. Looking at Seokjin was whole other story though, he looked sorry. His look told you he didn’t want to hurt you. You managed to stop crying just because you wanted to keep your other hand from the hammer.  
“Ok Namjoon she’s done crying I think I can talk to her. How about you go upstairs and start getting the boys up it’s already 6 o’clock.” At this Namjoon sighed and walked back upstairs. Seokjin waited until he was already upstairs until he started to talk.  
“I am sorry he hurt you. He just hates when people don’t listen to him,” Jin said.   
“I guess I shouldn't upset him anymore then, ” you stated looking at him blankly.  
“Now all I am going to do is explain a couple things for you. Can you cooperate with me. No more crying?” You nodded your head in agreement.  
“Ok, then let's get started shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for only posting short chapters the next 2 chapters should be pretty long so stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn the past of witches and Jin gets into trouble for taking you.

You sat in your chair staring at Jin as he started untying you from the ropes you had been in.  
“There that should be more comfortable, ” Jin said as he threw the ropes somewhere behind you.  
“Thanks,” you mumbled still a little scared that the man hovering over you would hurt you.  
“(Y/n) there is absolutely no need to be scared right now, I am not going to hurt you and Namjoon is not down here anymore, ” Jin said looking straight into your eyes.   
“Can we just get this over with, it is dark and scary down here.”   
“Sure thing. If you want we can go back upstairs. Namjoon only took you down here to punish you.”   
“Can we?”  
“Yes, but the only condition is that you have to let me carry you upstairs, or Namjoon will assume I am being to nice to you, ” Jin said. You nodded your head in agreement and Jin came up to you and hooked his hands under your knees forcing you to slam into his hard chest. For some dumb reason you blushed and thought about Jins chest, but those thoughts quickly left your head as you remembered you were kidnapped and you would not fall for a kidnapper. Jin started walking up the stairs and to your room. You laid your head on his chest and listened to his heart beat, which started beating faster as you placed your head on it. Jin cleared his throat and started saying something,   
“ok so we will talk in your room th-then.” you responded with a yes and closed your eyes, but as you did Jin had reached your room and had opened the door. Walking into the room you were met with the same bed you had just slept in, bankets still messy from your sleep. Jin day you down on your bed and turned around to shut the door and lock it. The thought of him locking the door sent shivers down your spine.   
Jin sat down beside you and looked at you his dark eyes only showing kindness, at this you relaxed and figured out Jin was not someone you had to be scared of.   
“You have know idea how special you are do you? You don't know how badly we need you here do you?” Jin said brushing his large hands over your shoulder pushing your hair away from your face. A blush spread throughout your face and you looked at the ceiling.   
“Don't be shy, you are fine with me, ” Jin whispered in your ear while sliding his hand up and down your thigh. You cleared your throat and spoke   
“Can we just get this done please?”  
“Yeah I am sorry it's just that your scent is so intoxicating I feel like a I can't hold myself back from you.”  
“What do you mean scent? I don't smell anything on me”  
“Well you see back in the olden days witches used to roam the earth beside warlocks. Witches would have a scent that would tell the warlocks that they are very much witches and not humans, but only warlocks can smell it. Along with being able to tell you are a witch by your scent I can also tell how strong you are by your scent. Also-, ” Jin cleared his throat “your scent makes warlocks a little, how do I say this horny, ” Jin laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
“What! My scent makes you horny?” You said looking at Jin wide eyed.   
“That's the only part you got out of that?”  
“Sorry it's just a little weird, its so different from what I am used to. Before I knew I was a witch men were never really interested in me, ” you sighed looking back up at the ceiling.   
“Well I guess humans are not as smart as I thought they were then. If I were a human I know I would not waste a second to try and get my hands on you. You are so beautiful, you have this spark in you that makes me so curious about you. Anyone who would not want you is just a fool and you can't change my mind, ” jin said stroking your cheek with the back of his hand. You leaned into his touch loving the way his soft hands stroked your face. You closed your eyes and smelled something unusual. You opened your eyes immediately and looked around the room. Jin looked at you confused and removed his hand from your face.  
“What's wrong sweetie?”  
“What is that smell?” you said looking at Jin curiously. Jin blushed and looked away from you.   
“I don't know. what does it smell like?”  
“It smells like the earth but in a good way, ” you smelled the air “ it smells like rosewood or fresh cut grass” you said looking at Jin.   
“Do you like the way it smells? ” Jin asked now looking at you straight in the eyes.  
“Yeah I like it, ” you closed your eyes and inhaled deeply, “it reminds me of my home.”   
“ (y-y/n), ” Jin stuttered “do you know what you are smelling?”  
“No, but I like it. I want more.” Jin took your hand in his and intertwined his fingers with yours. At this you opened your eyes and looked at him confused.  
“You are smelling me.”   
“Wait how? I thought that only worked for warlocks.”  
“It usually does, unless the witch is sexually attracted to the warlock. In that case they can smell each other; this helps the witch reproduce.” he blushed at the last sentence.   
“Why didn't you say something earlier? So I knew not to say anything, ” you smacked Jins shoulder playfully.  
“Hey if I said something then I would have never known you were attracted to me, ” Jin smirked.  
“Jeez you horny warlock just carry on with your witchy lesson, ” you teased. You didn't know why, but with Jin you felt at ease, for some reason you felt it was easier to talk to him.  
“Alright, alright back to the olden days; witches were basically like warlocks but female and, usually witches were stronger than warlocks. Now back then men liked to control everything so of course they were not happy that witches were stronger than them. Warlocks started to see just how weak they were compared to witches and it made them furious because grr we are men and we are supposed to be the strongest not woman, ” Jin playfully stated making an angry face. “Anyway warlocks were mad blah blah. Warlocks wanted to be in control and couldn't be when there was witches so, warlocks thought it would be a good idea to wipe out all of the witches so they could be at the top of the food chain. So all of the warlocks of the world came together behind the witches’ backs and planned a way to get rid of them. The main warlock named Salvator said that us warlocks should burn them, and so that is what they did. Somehow Salvator managed to get all of the witches together and burned them, or that was what I was told. No one really knows how all of the witches died but we know they did, for we found millions of the dead bodies a week later. Salvator was so happy that he had wiped out all of the witches.   
“Where were you guys in this story aren't you like super old?” Jin chuckled and sighed.  
“We were only kids then. We could do nothing, for we had no idea what was happening. If we did know what was happening and tried to do something we would probably get killed. The funny thing is, Salvator thought he killed all of the witches but he in fact didn't because you are here. I don't know exactly how but I think your mom hid away when Salvator called all of the witches together.”  
“Do I have any powers or anything?” you said curiously.  
“Something like that, ” jin chuckled “I am sure Hoseok will help you with that. I don't know exactly what abilities you have yet but I am sure you will see when Hoseok teaches you.”  
“Do you have special abilities, ” you said wiggling your eyebrows at him.  
“I do indeed, ” Jin said wiggling his eyebrows back at you. You chuckled at him and looked at his dark eyes.  
“Will you show them to me?”  
“Someday.”  
“Oh come on I want to see now, ” you said whining and slapping Jins shoulder.  
“Hmm I don't know. what do I get?”  
“I don't know. I don't think i have anything that you would want.”  
“Oh darling you have a lot of things that I would want,” Jin said caressing your face. You blushed and cleared your throat.  
“Ok name one thing and i will give it to you. Here want this bracelet,” you said pointing to the silver bracelet wrapped around your wrist tightly. Little diamonds were placed on the bracelet spelling your name out. “I know it doesn't look like much but my mom gave it to me when i was younger. She said that it was supposed to protect me from the evil things of the outside world. I always thought she was playing with me,” you chuckled.  
“I am sorry about your mom,” Jin said rubbing your shoulder.  
“No its fine. It was a long time ago,” you said clasping your hands together “now what do i have to give you?”  
“I was gonna let you off the hook because you got all emotion about your mom, but since you asked i guess i will tell you what i want,” Jin said a smile coming to his handsome face.  
“Hey! Fine just tell me so i can give it you,” you sighed.  
“It is very simple. You don't even need to give me anything.”  
“For God's sake Jin just tell-” you were cut off though as Jins plump lips met yours in one swift movement. You closed your eyes and kissed him back. You knew you really shouldn't be kissing him, because this was no way you should spend a kidnapping, but you really didn't give a shit because you had wanted to kiss him ever since you landed your eyes on him. His mouth moved into yours as if he had planned this kiss all out. He bit your bottom lip and tried to catch his breath. You as well were out of breath, breathing heavily into his mouth. Jin was still so close to your face and you could smell his sweet breath fanning over your lips.  
“That was all I wanted,” JIn said, a smirk taking over his features.  
“You sly warlock,” you said pecking his lips and standing off your bed. You had not realised that Jin was almost on top of you as you were kissing. A blush arrived on your face.  
“Now you gotta keep up your part of the bargain Mr.” you said smoothing out your shirt that was now wrinkled thanks to Jin.  
“Yes, yes. We should go somewhere else though. I really don't want to mess up your pretty little room.”  
“Ok lets go,” you said unlocking the door and reaching for the handle. Before ypu could open it though JIn caught your hand.”  
“Not so fast. I still need to carry you.”  
“Fine,” you sighed. Jin gripped your hips and picked you up. He slung you over his shoulders so that you could only see his bottom half. I mean it was a nice view what can i say.  
“Like what you see?” You hear Jin say as he looks back at you smirking.  
“Lets just go,” you sighed, rose dusting your face.  
“Whatever you say princess.” You watch as his feet start moving out of your room and down the hall to what looked like a door to outside.  
“You are taking me outside?”  
“Yeah, is there a problem with that.”  
“Nope . not at all,” you smiled. You were happy that Jin trusted you to not run away. It will you with joy and you could actually see liking this place. Jin reached the translucent doors and swung them open. Your face was spread with a smile as you smelled the outside world. It was still pretty early morning so the sun was peeking its way into your vision. Jin set you on the ground and you saw that you were in some type of garden.  
“It's so pretty out here,” you said as your hand caressed a pink flower in a bush.  
“Do you like nature?”  
“I love nature. When I was younger I tried to grow garden with my grandma but it never ended out quite right because I always forgot to water it.” Jin hummed in response.  
“How do you guys manage to keep these all alive?” you asked. Jin chuckled.  
“As long as I am alive these plants stay alive.”  
“What do you mean? Are you always taking care of them?”  
“Something like that. What is your favorite flower?   
“Why?”  
“Maybe we have it here. Then I could pick it and give it to you. Isn't that what they do in romantic movies? Pick flowers for the girls?”  
“Well yeah, I guess so,” you mumbled.  
“Ok so the flower name please  
“Why do you ask?” You said looking at him  
“I don’t know maybe I am just curious about you (y/n),” Jin said as he started picking around at all of the plants.  
“In that case I guess I have always liked calla lilies,” you said watching as Jin bent down and smelled a flower.  
“Ah the Zantedeschia, a rare tropical plant,” Jin said turning to look at you.  
“What?”   
“That’s the real name of the Calla Lily. In a way it reminds me of you, a rare flower,” Jin said as he walked up to you and placed something behind your ear. You reached up to touch the object and were surprised to feel something soft. You took it down and looked at it. In your hand you saw a bright pink Calla lily.   
“Where did you get this,” you said to Jin dumbfounded.  
“Don’t you get it? That’s my ability, nature.”  
“Really, oh my God Jin. That’s amazing!”  
“You think that’s cool watch this.” You watched as Jin walked over to a dead tree branch. He picked it up and stuck into the ground, in a matter of seconds the dead branch turned into a large oak tree hovering over you. You looked at Jin in awe.  
“This is amazing, Jin you are amazing.”  
“So now that you know my ability mind heading back inside I don’t want you or me getting into anymore trouble.” You nodded your head in agreement and waited for Jin to come over to you and pick you up.   
“Ah (y/n) I can already sense you are going to make our lives so much better,” Jin said cradilling your small body into his large one.  
Before you could say anything Namjoon swung open the door to the garden and scowled at you.  
“Jin she is not here to please your needs she is here to protect, now put he down.”  
“Namjoon calm down I was just bringing her back inside. Now what do you want!”  
“Her.”  
“Namjoon, she is scared of you. I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave her alone with you.” At this you buried your face into Jin’s chest scared as to what was going to happen to you.  
“Shut the fuck up Jin and go back to tending the garden. Just give me (y/n)!” Namjoon said raising his voice and approaching you.  
“Namjoon back the fuck off! I don’t want her to get hurt again!” At this you glanced back at your broken hand, to your surprise you had forgotten all about it. You soon realized you felt no pain in your hand anymore. It must have healed, but how.   
“Ah yes (y/n) your hand has healed hasn’t it? That is something Jin must have forgotten to mention, now that you are surrounded by warlocks you heal at a rapid pace.”  
“Oh yeah I forgot about that, sorry,” Jin said looking down at your face.  
“Now Jin hand her over I want to show her something.”  
“Whatever it is you can show us both. I am not changing my mind.”  
“Jin this is your last chance give her over.” Jin shook his head. “Ok if that’s how you want to play.” At this Namjoon lifted his hand high and made you float out of Jin’s arms. You looked at Namjoon in awe seeing what his ability was.   
“Namjoon, don’t do this.”  
“Ah Jin you gave me no reason not to,” Namjoon said petting your hair. Then in one swift moment Namjoon lifted his hands high and Jin flew into the distance past the dark forest that surrounded their mansion. You gasped.  
“Oh sweetie don’t worry he will be fine, he heals faster then you and will probably use the tops of the trees to travel back,” Namjoon smiled. To your surprise you were met with gorgeous dimples indenting into his cheeks.   
“Shall we,” Namjoon said offering you his hand. You denied it and walked back into the mansion.  
“Oh so she thinks she tough now does she?” You turned around just to smirk at him.   
“We are going into the living room darling,” he yelled to you. You took a right and headed down the dark hallway that was connected to the marvelous living room you had first seen. You stepped into the living room and was greeted with the same marble floors and red couches you had first seen.  
“There you are. What took you so long?” Namjoon said   
“Nothing I came straight here.”  
“I guess the first thing we need to teach you is teleporting then,” Namjoon said sitting down on one of the many red couches that scattered the room. “Come sit here,” He said patting the cushion that was to the right of him. You obeyed and plopped yourself next to him.   
“So when are you going to tell me about the paintings,” you said pointing to the paintings you had viewed when you first got there.  
“Ah when the time is right my dear,” Namjoon whispered into your neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of changing the title of this work to "The last Witch" because it sounds better. What do you guys think? Also sorry if there are any mistakes this chapter was kinda rushed, I don't think I like how it turned out to be honest.


End file.
